


Just Breathe

by LadyLizzyB



Series: Just Breathe [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLizzyB/pseuds/LadyLizzyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is having a panic attack and someone unexpected comes to his aide</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Breathe

Stiles was having a panic attack, that's what this is. He recognizes the signs from years ago after his mom died. He can feel the tightening of his chest and is having trouble breathing , he can feel the tears being forced out of him due to lack of oxygen. 

 

He is not quite sure what started this particular attack, he had had a bad day at school, Harris yelling at him more than normal and Scott constantly talking about werewolf problems and Allison problems and Derek problems. Stiles was getting a little bit fed up with Scott complaining all the time without listening to Stiles' concerns in return. And boy did Stiles have issues, he constantly worried about his dad and his health and whether or not he should tell him about werewolves and if that knowledge would protect him or put him at risk. He worried about Peter and what he was up to and he worried about Scott, because of course he still cared about what was happening in Scott's life, he just wished someone cared about what was happening in Stiles'. 

 

Stiles had left school feeling slightly overwhelmed but nothing more so than usual. He had driven home, made it to his room and then felt the first symptoms. By the time he had taken a step into his room to set his backpack down he was already bent in two. He fell to the ground and curled up on his side with his arms wrapped around his knees. He was crying and trying as hard as he could to suck in air, when he couldn't seem to get enough it just caused him to panic more. 

 

 _Why am I always alone?_ He found himself thinking. When he was younger, his dad knew about the panic attacks and whenever Stiles had one he would come and wrap him in a big warm embrace and just sit there, holding Stiles, sometimes rocking him and murmuring soothing words into his hair. As he got older and the attacks laid off, his dad started throwing himself into work more. They were rarely home at the same time anymore, and when they were his dad tended to be too exhausted to hold much of a conversation. Stiles had found solace in his friendship with Scott. He started hanging out at Scott's place to avoid the emptiness at home. However, once Scott turned into a werewolf and started dating Allison, Stiles found himself alone more often than not. 

 

Stiles did not know how long he had been laying there, it could have been minutes or it could have been hours, he just wasn't sure. He was so caught up in his fight against his lungs that he did not notice when the window slid open or when someone walked quickly over to his side. All of a sudden someone was picking him up and maneuvering him onto the bed. They sat down and Stiles found himself being held and rocked in their lap. He did not know who it was yet, his first thought going to his dad, but his dad did not wear a leather jacket, and now that Stiles was actually listening he could hear the soft murmurs of Derek's voice that everything was going to be ok. 

 

Inch by inch, Stiles found his clenched muscles starting to relax as he felt the warm hand rubbing up and down his back. The voice, _Derek_ , was now telling him to breathe, to match his breathing to Derek's. He felt his lungs begin to work properly again and the tears slowed to nothing. He sat there for a minute, taking pleasure in the fact that he could take a deep breath without crying. 

 

Panic attacks took it out of him, he was worn out. He felt his head resting on Derek's shoulder and could almost believe that he could hear Derek's heartbeat. He knew that he should probably move, that Derek could not be comfortable and that Stiles should probably get off of him so that he could leave or ask him for whatever it was he wanted, as that was the only reason Derek ever came to Stiles' house, if he needed him to look something up or his opinion on the current werewolf situation. Stiles also realized that he should probably be feeling embarrassed for crying all over Derek, but he was just too drained and wanted to just stay resting on Derek's shoulder, in his _lap_ , for the foreseeable future.

 

Stiles felt himself dozing and thought he should fight it, but then he felt Derek shifting under him and found himself laying down, miraculously under his covers and still snuggled up to Derek's side. He thought how strange that was for a minute before he fell asleep to the comforting sound of Derek's heartbeat. 

 

\-------

 

The next morning, Stiles woke up feeling groggy, but much better than he normally did the morning after a panic attack. It took him a second to remember the events of last night and when he did he bolted up in bed. He looked around his room, but there was no sign of Derek. He was beginning to wonder if he had imagined the whole thing when he saw his phone lighting up, indicating a received text message. He grabbed it and quickly skimmed over the missed message from Scott asking if Stiles thought Allison would like some necklace or other for her birthday and focused in on the message from Derek. 

 

_Sorry I left this morning, I did not want your dad walking in and finding you in an awkward position. (I may also not have wanted to woken up to a gun in my face)_

 

Stiles thought about that for a minute. It made perfect sense, and made him realize he had not dreamed falling asleep on Derek last night. It also said "this morning," that meant Derek had stayed with him all night. Derek had also apologized for leaving, what was that about? Stiles felt himself smiling and a warm feeling was rising in him. He sent a quick text back to Derek. 

 

_Thanks for last night, I'm sorry for crying all over you. I haven't had a panic attack in years and it came on kinda sudden. Was there something you needed last night, before the sobbing teenager distracted you?_

 

Stiles only had to wait five minutes before he received a response. 

 

_It was no big deal, my younger brother used to get panic attacks when we were kids. I knew what I needed to do._

 

Before Stiles could respond to this new revelation about Derek's family he received another text. 

 

 _I didn't need anything last night, I was on my normal patrol route when I heard you. I thought you were being attacked so rushed over._

 

Stiles was again surprised. Derek had come because he thought Stiles was being hurt? And then he had stayed even thought he knew Stiles would have been fine without him? Stiles thought for a moment and then responded. 

 

_Well, thanks again._

 

Derek responded with a quick:

 

_Next time, if you can feel the attack coming on, give me a call, I will be there if at all possible_

 

With that final text, Stiles realized he had some serious reconsidering to do about Derek Hale and how Stiles might be starting to have feelings for him. That revelation could always wait for another day though.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about continuing this with Derek's side of the story. What do you think?
> 
> Edit*- I will be writing Derek's point of view and may be continuing the story. If anyone has specific ideas they would like to see, let me know! Thanks and all the love to you wonderful people!


End file.
